Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ \dfrac{1}{100} \times -\dfrac{5}{5} \times -25\% = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{1}{100} = 0.01$ $ -\dfrac{5}{5} = -1$ $ -25\% = -\dfrac{25}{100} = -0.25 $ Now we have: $ 0.01 \times -1 \times -0.25 = {?} $ $ 0.01 \times -1 \times -0.25 = 0.0025 $